The invention of the internal combustion engine forever changed the way people travel from one location to another. Vehicles such as cars have become the leading form of transportation in most countries. While cars are an effective means of transportation especially for multiple people, two-wheel vehicles such as motorcycles are even more effective. Many people have discovered that for individual travel, a motorcycle has benefits that cars do not.
In the same way that the excitement of car racing has attracted many followers, riders of motorcycles also began to race. And, as both types of racing gained popularity, variations in the racing developed. One of the most popular variations was off-road motorcycle racing. Unfortunately, typical made-for-street-riding motorcycles were not capable of enduring the wear and tear of off-road racing. Thus, the dirtbike was developed. A dirtbike is similar to a street motorcycle in that they both have two tires, but dirtbikes are typically much lighter and do not possess the rider comforts found on a street bike. Also, a dirtbike is especially designed to be driven hard on very rough terrain, thus requiring a heavy duty suspension and special tires.
As a result of how and where dirtbikes are ridden, maintenance is a common requirement. Although dirtbikes are designed to take significant stress, they still must be routinely serviced to ensure that everything is in proper operating order.
Dirtbike mechanics, like motorcycle and car mechanics, must often work in confined spaces. Although dirtbikes usually provide easier accessibility to the engine and other areas, it can still be difficult to diagnose and/or repair a problem. This is especially true if the problem is located in one of the lower areas of a dirtbike. In that case it becomes necessary to somehow raise the dirtbike in order to view or access the lower areas. Even though dirtbikes are relatively light, once a dirtbike is raised it can still cause serious injury if it falls on someone.
It would be significantly beneficial to provide a means by which a dirtbike could be quickly and easily elevated for maintenance. It would be even more beneficial if the means were transportable, which would allow a dirtbike to be repaired at a location where a race or other competition was being held.
A search of the prior art did not disclose literature or patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents are considered related.
PATENT NO.INVENTORISSUED5,518,224Anderson21 May 19965,769,396Tischendorf23 Jun. 19985,979,878Blankenship9 Nov. 1999
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,224 discloses a foot-operated motorcycle lift stand. A cyclist drives a motorcycle over the lift stand in its lowermost compact position. While manually steadying the motorcycle, the cyclist actuates a foot lever to shift a platform into lifting engagement with the undercarriage of the motorcycle by means of legs which pivotally secure the platform to a base. The foot lever pivots from its position adjacent one of the legs of the stand to an upstanding position, where additional foot pressure creates a turning moment to shift the legs and platform to a stable raised position. The cyclist's hands are then free to secure the lift stand. When not in use, the lift stand can be stored in an upright position whereby edges of the platform and base provide stable resting means.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,396 discloses a multi-purpose motorcycle lift that includes a base, a lift assembly and a lift bar. A left leg is pivotally connected to the first end of the base, and a right leg is pivotally connected to the second end of the base. The front side of the left and right legs are pivotally connected to a front support, and the rear side of the left and right legs are pivotally connected to a rear support. The front and rear supports pivot in a parallel motion to the base. One end of the lift bar is fastened to the left leg and a stirrup protrudes from the other end such that a user may insert a shoe. The user operates the multi-purpose motorcycle lift by inserting a shoe into the stirrup and pushing downward until the left and right legs contact the base. A cotter pin may be inserted through a pair of projections to insure that the motorcycle lift doesn't return to a retracted position.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,878 discloses a motorcycle stand apparatus that includes a base frame assembly having two longitudinal frame members and a transverse frame member connected therebetween. A first leg assembly, a second leg assembly and a lift platform are provided. The lift platform has a first platform side and a second platform side. A pair of first leg top pivots are connected between the top end of the first leg assembly and the first platform side and the second platform side.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the search.
PATENT NO.INVENTORISSUED388,526Wilson28 Aug. 18881,958,292Barrett8 May 19342,945,220Murphy26 Apr. 19603,306,579Campbell28 Feb. 19674,534,544Heide13 Aug. 19854,632,627Swallows30 Dec. 1986